


Memory Lane

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee shop! AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Memory Lane, attack on titan - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Jean travels down memory lane to when he and the reader first met in a coffee shop when he was young. He then thinks about the kind of future he wants with her.
Relationships: jean kirstein x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> There are indicators in the story of what's a memory. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

Jean sat at the dinner table sipping on some wine he took out for the evening. You were still at work, leaving a little later than usual due to an extra shift but you took the time to let Jean know beforehand. Knowing you would be tired from work, Jean prepared a simple dinner for you, his cooking skills being one of your favorite things about him. He sat back in his apartment, lost in thought of the memories you two shared during your relationship.

The two of you met a few years ago when he was a struggling barista worker at a coffee shop downtown. He was quite clumsy at first since it was his first job as a teen but eventually got the hang of it, being able to take orders and make coffee properly without messing it up. You had walked in with a group of your friends in the early hours, chatting up about the things you were going to do at school that day. You walked up to the counter while your friends continued chatting in the background to ask for some coffee. Jean was in the moment of pouring a coffee for someone else when he turned around to take your order and froze. The way the sunlight shined through the window and onto your skin and lit up your eyes had him in awe. Your loose (h/c) hair kept him in a trance, hair being one of the first things he noticed in a girl. He was so lost in your beauty that he accidentally poured too much coffee in the cup and slightly burned his hand. 

~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~

“Ah dammit!”

“Oh my god, are you okay??” 

He remembered how your voice was beautiful as well. You were so concerned for him, handing him some tissues that laid on the counter only for him to notice a not so happy customer staring at him. 

“Way to go, Jean,” he thought.

He redid the order that he messed up and took your order, almost messing up again but luckily he didn’t. The one good thing about his job is that he would need to ask you for your name to write on the cup. 

“Y/n” 

“Y/n” he said to himself. He wondered how more perfect you could be for him but he couldn’t keep dwelling on the thought since he had a job to do. He handed you your coffee, exchanged money and you were on your way. He wanted to badly talk to you more, to at least ask you for your number but you were already gone by the time he made up his mind. He cursed at himself for it, losing hope that he wouldn’t see you again.

It wasn’t until you showed up at the coffee shop the next day that his eyes lit up with joy. There was a possibility that you would be at the shop every so often and so he had the perfect chance to ask you for your number. One day, he gave you your coffee like he did every other day before seeing you head for the door. He couldn’t take it anymore and asked his co-worker to take over for a few minutes while he headed to the door to catch you. 

“Hey, Y/n!”

You stopped walking while you motioned your friends to go on without you as you turned around to look at who called you. 

“Yes, Jean?”

His name coming out of her mouth surprised him but it sounded so sweet from her lips. 

“H-how do you know my name?”

You chuckled. “It’s on your name tag, silly”.

He felt his face turn a bright red from embarrassment as he placed his hand behind his head. 

“Oh”

“Oh?? Was that the only thing you could say?” Jean thought to himself again.

You tilted her head to look at him. “You okay, Jean?”

You said his name again, making his face turn redder. He had to act now.

“I uh.. I think you’re very beautiful and I- I wanted to get your number…”. Great, you look and sound stupid.

You smiled. “Hand me your phone then”.

“Wait what?” He didn’t expect that to actually work. 

“Your phone”

“Oh! Right, uh here”, he said as he handed you his phone and you entered your digits into it, handing the phone back to him. 

“Text me later when you’re done here. See ya!”, you cheerfully said as you headed out the door.

He stood frozen once again, clutching his phone in his hand wondering how the hell that worked before his co-worker called out his name. 

“Hey Kirschtein, these coffee’s aren’t going to make themselves! He then snapped out of his thoughts and got back to work.

The two of you would text whenever either of you could and you would visit the coffee shop after school and when he was on breaks. You guys got along really well to the point that Jean gathered up half the courage to ask you out, being a stuttering mess as he usually was. You laughed at his attempt, eventually saying yes and the two of you had been dating ever since.

~~~~~ End of Memory~~~~~~~

Jean laughed at the memory, remembering how he used to be in his youth. He always acted like he could pick up many girls but when it came to a girl that he actually liked, he was a mess. He thanked whatever God was out there that he had landed such a beautiful girl like you. 

He remembered when he asked you to live with him when he finally was of age to get his own apartment. He couldn’t stand not being with you in the nighttime, having to talk to you through a screen and sleep alone. He wanted nothing more but to hold you close and run his fingers through your hair that he loved so much. You agreed, excited at the thought and moved in right away. He got to hold you every night like he wanted to and see your beautiful face every time he woke up. 

His mind then wandered off to the not so pretty moments you two shared at home. He was a hot head in his youth as well, still having some of that as he got older which is what sparked some heated arguments with you. It always led to him shouting first before you chimed in with your two cents, eventually leaving the room because of the harsh words that were exchanged. He always regretted it after he had some time alone with his thoughts, eventually coming back to you, leaning his body against your back in the kitchen while he wrapped his arms around you and laid his head on your shoulder from behind. You two would stay like this for a moment before he apologized to you. You always accepted his apology but rather than accepting it and moving on, you taught him to be better with his words and to not resort to anger so quickly. It actually helped him calm down during tense moments.

~

Now he was here, sipping on the finest wine he would find, waiting for you to get home, a place where many memories were shared. It was the place where you two would become one, enjoying each other’s company in peace. He knew there was just one thing missing in his life right now. He wanted to marry you. 

The thought of marrying you first popped up not too long ago when you two had gone to a family event of yours. He watched you as you interacted with your family, him joining in the conversation from time to time. He found himself liking this lifestyle and wanted to continue living it with you. He then saw you playing with one of your younger cousins, chasing them around and picking them up to tickle them when the thought of you becoming a mother one day popped up into his mind as well. Not only a mother but the mother of his child. The way you interacted with children always brought a smile to his face as he imagined the child being yours. He would get ahead of himself sometimes with those thoughts but if he wanted that to happen, he had to marry you first and tonight would be the night he would ask you. 

~

His thoughts were finally interrupted as he heard keys unlocking the door to the apartment. You walked in looking tired as ever, hoping to get something to eat, a quick shower and get into bed with Jean. You looked over to notice the man sitting at the dinner table with a wine glass in his hand. 

“Welcome home” he said as he held up the glass to greet you before setting it back on the table. He walked over to you, holding you close before lifting your chin up and placing a sweet kiss on your lips. You hummed in response. 

“Hey Jean, what’s all of this?”, you asked, your eyes wandering to the table. 

“Just wanted to make you dinner tonight because you deserve it. Plus I know you’re hungry”.

You chuckled, looking back at him. You felt so grateful to have him as your boyfriend. He always cared for your needs, no matter what they were.

“Let me wash up then quickly and get settled in”, you replied. Jean nodded in agreement as he went back to the table to wait for you. After your shower, you joined Jean at the table and ate dinner.

Dinner was lovely. You complimented Jean for his amazing cooking skills as usual before rambling on about your work day and the plans for the week. Jean listened the entire time, joining in on the conversation here and there but was more wrapped up in your beauty and how you made it look so effortlessly. How you didn’t need to be super dressed up or be someone who you weren’t just to keep him impressed. His mind was focused on how he was going to ask you to be his wife. You two were finishing up your meals when he got up from the table and walked over to a small CD player he had in the living room.

“Jean?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he turned the CD player on and slow romantic music played out of it. He then turned to you.

“Dance with me?”

You smiled as you got up from the table and joined him in the living room, taking his hand as it held out for you. The two of you swayed side to side, with Jean twirling you around once or twice before you were pressed back against his chest as he held you, still swaying. You took in his scent, a scent that made you feel safe, a scent that was unique to only him. It wasn’t the usual coffee smell he had when you first met him, something that you missed sometimes.

~

“Hey Y/n”, Jean said.

“Hmm?”

“You remember when we first met at that coffee shop I used to work at?”

You smiled and chuckled, remembering how the two of you met. “How could I forget? You spilled hot coffee all over your hand just by looking at me”.

Jean laughed. “I happened to see a very beautiful girl in my view, what did you expect me to do?”

“Not spill the coffee”.

“You’re right, that burned like hell”.

You laughed again before taking a deep breath. “We’ve really been together all this time huh?”

Jean took this question as a chance to prepare himself to pop the question. The moment was set up the way he wanted it.

“Yeah we have, and… I want to spend many more years with you”.

You hugged him a little tighter in response to his comment, though he could tell that you didn’t pick up the hint. He was going to go for it now.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”

He let go of you before taking a good look at your face as he reached into his pocket and got out a ring box, before getting down on one knee.

“Ever since I met you at the coffee shop, I knew that you were the perfect girl for me. You were so beautiful to me that I was starstruck, though I continue to feel that way every day. I want you to be more than just my girlfriend, but my wife and hopefully the mother of my children someday. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and make more memories in this house that we share together. What I’m trying to say is.. will you marry me?”

Your eyes became watery at the scene before you as you held your hand up to your mouth in shock. You had been waiting for this moment for a long time, feeling the same way Jean felt. He had matured so much from when he was a stuttering mess, asking you to be his girlfriend to now setting up this perfect evening and asking you to be his wife. The moment was finally here.

“Yes Jean! I do!”

He placed the ring on your finger, a ring so beautiful and was finally yours. He got up from his knee as he embraced you in the tightest hug ever imagined and kissed you passionately. Who knew that a chance encounter at a coffee shop would lead to you being with the best man you could ask for?


End file.
